


The design of flaws

by julestales



Series: The design of flaws [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, Moony and Padfoot friendship, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Sirius Black, Perfection is flawed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirius and Fleur are not so different after all, Smiling is healthy, Smut, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestales/pseuds/julestales
Summary: It’s pleasant to have something beautiful to watch for once in this house full of horrors.Sirius only half listens to her describing how awful and chilly Hogwarts was during winter because he is focused on her lips instead and the thought that maybe, on some level, she’s not that different from him.She’s too beautiful, too confident, and too loud about her opinions. Women despise her for her beauty and Sirius can guess that most men pant after her and don’t care about what she has to say. It must not be easy being Fleur Delacour.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour
Series: The design of flaws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The design of flaws

**Author's Note:**

> I’m french, just like one of our main characters, the filthy french bits are a hundred percent legit ;)  
> I realised, after over 15 years of passion for the Harry Potter world, that Sirius and Fleur are not so different after all.  
> They are both handsome, brave, loyal and passionate. They don't take bullshit. They are both arrogant and sometimes annoying.  
> Maybe there is a space in the fanfiction world for their torrid affair ;)
> 
> Read the tags people! And leave kudos or a comment if you like it!  
> A big thank to Kelly for kindly offering to reread my story !
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All the charactersin this fanfiction are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

Sirius notices her as soon as she steps through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, arm in arm with Bill Weasley. Of course he notices her, how could he fucking not? He’s met part Veelas before, years ago, and he recognizes her as one instantly.

He shakes his head to get rid of the sudden dizziness that has slammed into his brain and welcomes her into his house.

He knows he’s seen her before, Fleur Delacour. He’s seen her as Padfoot while he was running to meet Harry in the hospital wing after that disastrous night a few weeks ago. She was pale and shaking with sobs but her eyes had struck him, hard and fierce. He had no time to take a closer look, his paws batting the floor as he ran faster, towards his godson.

She was a champion in the Triwizard Tournament and he knows her by name before he sees her face. How she ends up inside his delightful house is another story.

Fleur believes Dumbledore's assessment that Voldemort is back. She has befriended the eldest Weasley boy and somehow she is now being inducted into the Order of the Phoenix.

Well, the more the merrier. There certainly isn’t such a thing as too many fighters when it comes to ending Voldemort. 

She is barely nineteen and Sirius’ heart briefly goes cold with memories of his own induction to the Order along with his best friends, so many years ago. 

She stands proud and fierce as Dumbledore introduces her to everyone.

Despite himself, Sirius pictures her laying on the floor, broken. Her fierce eyes empty, her glowing skin pale and cold, her beautiful hair spread around her head like a halo, dead. Like he had found Lily. He wishes the memory would go away. He wishes things could be different this time. But he doesn’t know this woman, her death would only be another blow for the Order, not really for him.

For Bill Weasley, things might be different. The young man is watching her rapturously, his eyes alight with wonder and fondness. The fool. He has no idea yet how much he might lose in this war.

Sirius shakes off the dark thoughts. They never help. He knows it’s the ghost of Azkaban that makes him think like that. Things are better this time, more organised, with more fighters; there is hope. He has to have hope. For Harry.

As the weeks go by, he sees Fleur a few times as she pops in with Bill. She is engaging in her own special way. Insanely beautiful and very aware of it, she is also fierce in her convictions, never hesitates to criticize a plan when she thinks they can do better. It infuriates many people. Molly more than anyone. Which kind of makes Sirius like Fleur. Anyone who can infuriate Molly as much as he does instantly earns his sympathy.

Sirius admires her self-confidence, her straight talk makes him smile to himself more than once.

He barely exchanges a few words with her but his eyes often land on her. Her accent is charming and her looks make her hard to miss. Sometimes he could swear he’s caught by a stronger whiff of Veela power and gets lost in her deep blue eyes for a moment. But he’s not sure he can always trust his mind. 

It’s pleasant to have something beautiful to watch for once in this house full of horrors.

Sometimes his eyes meet Remus’ stare on her and Sirius winks at him boldly, laughing at the eye roll he earns in return, knowing full well that even Moony is not completely immune to Fleur’s good looks. But Remus has his sights on someone else...

Sirius bears witness as Bill becomes more and more smitten with her as the weeks go by and he cannot blame him. This woman is a challenge for many different reasons.

Sirius loves challenges, he can’t blame Bill for wanting it all. Maybe, in another life, Sirius might have loved the challenge presented by Fleur Delacour too.

After Harry returns to school along with the Weasleys and Hermione, everyone leaves and Sirius is left alone in the house with Buckbeak and fucking Kreacher. Moony is gone on Dumbledore’s orders and Sirius has very few visitors to pass the time. 

Thankfully, his father had kept enough wine and Firewhisky in his cellar for a siege. Drinking makes things such as time seem irrelevant, days blend with each other, and when the dark thoughts become too much to handle Sirius can always lie on the floor as Padfoot and make his emotions less powerful.

On one of those nights, as winter is around the corner, Sirius finds himself answering the door. He knows his mood and the Firewhiskey in his veins are obvious on his face but he was not expecting company when he refilled his glass for the third time earlier. He’s wearing what he thinks are Moony’s jeans and his shirt is rumpled like he’s slept in it but at least he’s showered today.

What he isn’t expecting either, is to end up face to face with Fleur Delacour on his doorstep. He blinks, immediately feeling a slight dizziness hit him.

“Fleur!” he says, surprised “What are you doing here?” 

He’s never seen Fleur coming here without Bill.

“Bonsoir Seerius!” she says, her pretty smile only for him. “Bill was going to meet me ‘ere but he was called to Gringotts, he just sent me ‘is patronus”

“Well, come in, if you’d like” he offers hesitantly, opening the door wider.

She smiles and steps in and now that the initial dizziness is gone he wonders why she didn’t simply go back to her place when Bill canceled. 

They make their way to the library in silence, passing by the picture of Sirius’ horrid mother who is snoring behind the curtains. 

“Is it only you and me in the ‘ouse?” she asks, taking her cloak off.

“Yep. If you don’t count the giant hippogriff upstairs and the pathetic excuse for a house elf that is Kreacher who’s probably lurking somewhere” he says darkly.

Fleur nods, her face scrunched up in distaste. He knows she despises the elf and can’t handle the vile he throws at her for being a “half breed”.

“You must feel very lonely ‘ere” she says and there is something akin to pity in her tone.

Sirius hates pity. He doesn’t answer. 

He can see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye through the silence.

“You alwayz look so sad, Seerius, just like Remus” she pouts. “I can’t ‘ave zat”

The pity is gone from her voice, now it’s playful and there is a smile on her lips. Amusement and curiosity arise in Sirius who cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah? What do you suggest then?” he asks.

He really wonders what she has in mind and is close to smiling too which hurts his cheeks after so many days alone. Whatever she is playing at, Sirius is grateful for the distraction she provides. 

He can feel her Veela power affecting him lightly, like a caress. It feels nice.

“Well, I thought we could ‘ave a little chat” she says brightly, sitting down on the sofa and pulling his arm to bring him with her. He goes gladly.

“Sure. I’m always happy to chat. Want something to drink?”

She nods and he summons two glasses of wine, knowing by now the ones she likes best.

“I love zat ze Blacks ‘ave such a great wine cellar” she sighs contentedly after her first sip, “it’s nothing like the ‘orrible drinks zey usually serve ‘ere in england”

Sirius nods his head, a smile tugging at his lips. She is french through and through.

“One of the only valuable things my father left this place” 

“Zis ‘ouse is really awful” she says, not bothering to look apologetic “I don’t theenk I could live ‘ere”

“Not much choice on the matter, love” he snorts.

The endearment slides from his tongue and she smiles at his words, her vibrant blue eyes glowing.

Fleur never beats around the bush, it is nice to be with someone capable of speaking their mind without a filter for a change. Everyone is always walking on eggshells around him, even Harry. But not Fleur.

They talk a bit about Hogwarts and he only half listens to her describing how awful and chilly it was during winter because he is focused on her lips instead and the thought that maybe, on some level, she’s not that different from him.

She’s too beautiful, too confident, and too loud about her opinions. 

Women despise her for her beauty and Sirius can guess that most men pant after her and don’t care about what she has to say, it must not be easy being Fleur Delacour. 

She’s also fierce, determined and talented. She can be arrogant sometimes. But it pleases Sirius because she speaks her mind and doesn’t care about rejection (has she ever been rejected?). She knows Molly doesn’t like her but she’s not trying to blend in and that is something Sirius can respect.

He was a handsome, charismatic, arrogant and loud young person once, he can relate. He’s still some of those things, on his good days.

At some point, and Sirius doesn’t quite remember how, the talk drifts to Harry.

“Zey say Arry loves you very much. I like Arry, he’s so kind. And very cute” 

Sirius smirks because he’s pretty sure Harry would keel over if he heard that. He’s also proud because his godson is a great kid with plenty of beauty, in and out, even if he doesn’t know it yet and Sirius is pretty damn sure he’ll have witches lining up for his attention soon. He knows Harry is still a baby in this area but things change fast when you’re fifteen. He can’t wait to watch James’ son fall for some nice girl.

Sirius is truly smiling now and Fleur slowly puts her glass back on the table. She is looking at him strangely. It’s both intense and questioning. 

And then, Sirius feels it. The Veela thing suddenly hits him way harder than it did seconds before, when he could still think straight. He briefly wonders if she can really control it and it’s turning his brains into mush and he can tell he’s smiling stupidly. Maybe her powers activate in spite of herself and it’s a bit like a curse. Like Moony’s, only way less painful and with less consequential damages.

“I like your smile Seerius, will you smile for me?” she says, her skin almost glowing.

He’s propelled into giving her his most charming smile, feeling her Veela powers brightening his whole face and he feels a bit like a stupid teenager. It would be sweet abandon to simply let it drown him. But instead, Sirius laughs at himself and shakes his head.

“Can you maybe ease off on the Veela thing a bit, honey?” he asks, not unkindly, “You’re making it hard to think straight.”

She smiles at him and this time it is far from innocent, there is something predatory in her gaze.

Sirius has to reassess his previous thought. She looks like she knows exactly what she is doing. 

He feels a strange heat spread throughout his body but he still can’t think straight.

“Do you want to know what I theenk?” she finally says, very slowly, “I theenk that you are theenking too much” she breathes.

Sirius is looking at her and he can feel the heat growing in his own eyes. 

That woman is trouble. 

Sirius loves trouble.

She moves infinitesimally closer to him and suddenly her thumb is brushing his lower lip.

“You are a very ‘andsome man Seerius” she says in a throaty voice, not looking the least shy.

And then, her thumb is gone and the hold of the Veela power eases off, gently, gradually but Sirius doesn’t move. He’s not used to being the one backed up against the wall like that. He always was the forward one. It’s unsettling, but in a very good way. Her boldness is strangely satisfying. But as his brain begins to operate again, he’s not sure where to go from there. He’s pretty sure she’s involved with Bill. Sirius doesn’t want to bring chaos within the Order. The Order comes first. Then again, Molly doesn’t want Fleur with Bill anyway, the poor bloke doesn’t stand a chance against his mother.

He looks at her and she stares back, her fierce eyes hold something refreshing and pure and Sirius pictures himself defiling her. He realises he hasn’t had sex with a woman in over seven months and even then it was quick and dirty. But everything about the way she looks at him calls to his baser needs and bad behaviours. He’s not sure he wants to resist.

She is wearing a knee length deep blue pleated skirt and somehow she looks like both a woman and a schoolgirl at once. The contrast between her youthful outfit and her bold behaviour is striking.

He tentatively puts his hand on her thigh, not too high, half expecting to be slapped (he’s still a bit drunk and her powers are making him dizzy, he might have read her wrong).

She’s only nineteen after all and maybe he’s just an old perv. And yet he’s pretty sure he can see amusement and pride in her eyes now.

Her eyes don’t leave him as she covers his hand with her own and leads it under her skirt, higher and higher on her smooth, endless leg until he can feel heat and lace and dampness under his fingers.

There is no doubt in Sirius’ mind now that she was aware of what she was doing from the beginning. Sirius smiles wickedly and lets his fingers lightly explore the warm and damp area over her knickers. He watches her face as her lips part and her blue eyes turn almost indigo.

Soon, she’s pulling him to his feet and he follows, a hand on her waist, the other one on her neck. He brings her face closer and looks at her lips a split second before kissing them. It’s messy and wet and open-mouthed after barely a few seconds and it’s exactly what Sirius needs. This gorgeous woman is willing and pliant in his arms and soon he discovers she has a wicked tongue and is not intimidated by his boldness one bit.

He swears when she bites his upper lip and his hands slide to her perfect breasts and he can’t prevent a groan from escaping his lips when she squeezes his arse. He’s already hard as a rock.

He’s thinking about bending her over the couch, right here, to have his way with her when she pulls away, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

“I prefer when you look like zat, Seerius. You are a fierce man, I can tell.”

He briefly considers that this might be a pity fuck for her but it doesn’t matter because her hands are at his fly.

“Aren’t you and Bill a thing?” he asks, not really caring for the answer as he watches her lower his jeans under his hips.

“I like Bill, maybe I will marry ‘im someday but we are not togezer yet” she answers, pulling his boxers down.

She makes a little satisfied noise as she watches his cock spring free.

“Fair enough.” grunts Sirius as her small and perfect hand closes around his length and she kneels before him. It’s been so long that Sirius knows he’s being noisy. But the sight is striking. No mortal man could keep their whole dignity intact while watching a woman like Fleur Delacour on her knees before them.

She looks at him from under her long lashes before her tongue is on his cock. Her touch is light and teasing and it’s driving Sirius insane. He combs his fingers through those silky silver blond locks and feels powerful again.

It’s stupid because she’s the one in charge here and Sirius knows it but she lets him set the pace, pulling at her hair rhythmically but gently. The sounds she makes don’t feel real and no one should look so damn pretty while sucking cock. He gives a tentative thrust with his hips and feels the back of her throat, for a second she gags, but then her hands are on his arse and she’s encouraging him to do it again with barely there touches. Watching her lose control is bliss and Sirius hisses.

“Fuck, yes… yes yes yes”

After a while, he recovers enough senses to think that even though coming down her throat sounds fucking appealing, he wants more from her. It’s clear to him that this is a one time thing and he intends to make the most of it.

“Fleur” he rasps “Get up love, get up.”

She looks up at him and Sirius can tell she was having fun down there and is not happy to be disturbed. The realisation drives him crazy and he lifts her by the waist and throws her on the couch, none too gently.

She gasps but then giggles and parts her legs seductively for him. 

“Fucking hell, woman” groans Sirius.

She giggles some more and pats the couch next to her, licking her lips.

Sirius can’t help but smile. He can add “fun in the sack” to the list of her qualities.

Sirius is torn because the beauty of her calls for caution and gentle acts. But none of the things he wants to do to her can be called gentle. And she knows it.

“How are you going to fuck me Seerius?” she asks playfully, eyes dark from want.

And that’s when Sirius gets it, really. He understands Fleur is tired of being revered and treated like a princess by men. She wants dirty and rough and oh boy, _that_ he can deliver. 

He suspects that’s exactly why she came to him in the first place. Smart girl. He knows she’s probably been playing him for some time now but he doesn’t care, it’s no contest and the reward is worth it anyway. It’s no pity fuck for her, or maybe it is too but they both need something the other can offer. It’s a transaction. The sweetest kind.

“Get rid of those” he orders a bit harshly, pointing at her clothes.

She grins before obeying and Sirius can tell he got it right. She wants him to take charge and dominate her. He feels his chest fill with pride, it’s been a long time since he’s had a chance to play that game but he hasn’t forgotten. He used to live for those sexy games.

She takes her clothes off and Sirius is momentarily dazed by the perfection of her skin, it’s flawless and too perfect, too smooth but somehow it makes the idea of dirtying her even more enticing. Of course her whole body is perfect, not a scar or disgracious mole, only white and creamy skin. Her breasts are quite big but round and firm looking with taut, pretty pink nipples. 

He looks her up and down, in search of some flaw but he can’t find any. She is naked now, sitting on the couch, her legs open for him. Her pussy is perfectly trimmed, lips blush pink and shiny. Perfection was never something Sirius sought after but his cock is very hard all the same. 

He gets rid of his own clothes, bends over, retrieves her knickers from the floor and secures them in his jeans’ pocket.

When he looks at her again she’s biting her lip and the wetness between her legs is showing.

Her eyes are roving over his tattooed and scarred chest greedily and Sirius smirks. 

So, she likes bad, damaged boys. It makes sense she wants to marry Bill someday, he’s a good boy with a bad boy style. 

“Come here” he says to her.

She rises instantly and comes close enough for Sirius to feel her skin brush his own.

He doesn’t ask her what she wants because he already knows that what she wants is not to have to answer that question. 

He’d rather tell her what he wants.

He lets his fingers circle a nipple before pinching it hard. She gasps and pushes her chest against his.

“Such a perfect girl. You’re tired of being so perfect, aren’t you?”

She nods and licks her lip. Her want is written all over her face.

“I’m gonna make you squirm and sweat and pant, make that make-up smudge your pretty face,” he whispers, pushing her hair to the side and licking her earlobe.

She wants to lose control and Sirius will make her lose control.

He lifts her from the floor and her legs instantly wrap around his waist, her breasts pressed against his chest. He brings her to the desk and drops her there, her arse on the edge.

She’s smiling and looks delighted and Sirius wants to take all of her and give her everything she came for.

He parts her legs wide and then his tongue is travelling along her inner thigh, from knee to pussy. She’s already moaning, she knows what is coming.

“Oh Seerius, are you going to lick me?” she asks, breathless.

He doesn’t answer, Sirius loves dirty talk but her nether lips are too close and he wants a taste right now. 

Of course she tastes fucking delicious, nothing about this woman’s body is anything other than perfect. Her head is thrown back, her silver-blond hair spread over his and Moony’s belongings. He licks all around her clit, his eyes rolling back, it’s been so long since he last ate pussy that he had forgotten how glorious it feels. When he starts sucking at her clit, she lets out a variety of french swear words that make Sirius smile against her clit. 

“Oh… Putain oui, Seerius, vas-y, c’est bon! Bouffe moi la chatte”

He slithers one of his hands over her body, squeezing one breast hard on his way and pushes two fingers into her mouth.

“Suck.” he grunts, but she doesn’t wait for his order.

He’s eating her out eagerly now, feeling her clit throb on his tongue. It’s delicious and warm and his cock is aching. She’s panting hard and Sirius can see sweat on her chest and wetness dripping on the desk between her legs. She doesn’t look so clean anymore and he moans at the picture she offers.

Her tongue is still dancing over his fingers and he pushes them further, making her gag. Her eyes stream and black make-up is running down her cheeks. He retrieves his fingers and she looks breathless but her hips are lifting from the desk, chasing after his tongue.

“Han putain Seerius! Fais moi jouir, fais moi jouir!” she moans.

Sirius has been forced into enough French lessons to understand her request perfectly and he slides his two spit covered fingers inside her. She’s cursing loudly now, her sweaty chest is rising and falling fast and Sirius licks her clit again, twirling around it fast. Every sound she makes is music to his ears, a soft moan, a low hiss.

But he wants to watch her come undone so he pulls back and makes eye contact with her. And then he’s rubbing her clit furiously, groaning words of encouragement.

“You like it dirty and rough, don’t you?” he hisses between his teeth as his fingers work so fast it’s almost a blur, and she’s moaning and moaning, eyes rolling back.

Sirius is delighted to watch her so close to the edge, she still looks abnormally pretty but watching her lose control is perfect in another way.

She squirts when she comes and Sirius is not expecting it. 

“Oh fuck! You amazing woman!” he groans in awe, watching her eyebrows fly together in ecstasy.

Then, he slows his pace to let her catch her breath because she’s thrashing on his desk and she comes down slowly, breathing loudly.

When she’s breathing a bit slower again, she looks at him and there is wonder in her eyes.

She looks giddy and satisfied. Her hair is a mess, there is black makeup on her cheeks and a sheen of sweat on her forehead and under her heavy breasts, her thighs are glistening with her own juices and his spit. Sirius loves it, it’s proof he’s done the job right.

“I knew I would like you” she smiles, still breathless.

Sirius laughs but soon his aching cock is reminding him that there is more to come.

“I’m not done with you yet, love” he grins and she looks delighted.

He grabs her hands and pulls her up, smashing her body against his hard and he gasps as his cock is trapped against her sweaty skin. She kisses him hard, with passion and he recognizes it as a thanks and a request for more. He grins against her mouth before biting her lower lip and groaning:

“I’m going to bend you over the desk now, love”

She moans at his words and he knows she’s more than ready.

He deposits one last kiss on her lips, a gentle one and looks into her eyes. The moment is very sweet and contrasts with what they have been doing so far, it’s way more intimate and there is gratefulness and delicate complicity in the exchange.

“I’ve got you.” he whispers against her lips and he hears her contented sigh.

He does as promised, one hand between her shoulder blades, he presses her down, until her breasts are squeezed against the wood surface of the desk.

He grinds his cock against her arse, slowly, teasingly.

“Mmmh yes, fuck me now Seerius” 

It’s not a plea, she sounds like she’s high, high on sex and Sirius feels her delirium, it’s magnificent.

He grins wickedly before slapping her arse hard. She gasps and jerks, surprised.

“Putain… Seerius!” she moans.

He does it again and she gasps and thrashes on the desk. The perfect white skin of her arse is turning pink, Sirius can see his handprint on it and it’s deeply satisfying. She wiggles her arse, expecting more slapping but what she gets is his cock.

In one harsh thrust he’s inside her, he slides to the hilt in her slippery, warm and tight pussy.

The moan she lets out is guttural and deep, her head is turned to the side and she’s watching him but her eyes are almost vacant, she’s somewhere else entirely.

Sirius’ eyes close for a brief moment, he is overwhelmed by the feeling of her around him and he knows it won’t be long before he’s pounding into her hard.

He grabs her silver blond hair in one hand and she gasps when he pulls her head back and rotates his hips slowly.

“Oh putain oui! Baise moi Seerius!” she begs.

Sirius can’t agree more and starts thrusting hard and fast. It’s messy and rough and wet, he’s groaning and swearing profusely while she takes every single one of his thrusts with a deep moan of her own.

“C’est ça que tu veux? Ma grosse queue? Tu veux que je te défonce?” he pants, his accent nearly perfect.

She whines and he thrusts harder grunting like an animal.

She suddenly lets out a very high pitched shriek and she’s squeezing his cock so hard that through his lust addled brains, Sirius briefly wonders if she just came again. But he’s too close himself and he doesn’t know if he can come inside her. He allows himself one more hard thrust for good measure before pulling out. 

He turns her harshly so that she’s laying on her back, boneless. But she’s watching him intently as he strokes his cock furiously aiming for her breasts. She’s panting and her eyes are so fucking dark and travelling quickly between his face and his cock, waiting.

And then Sirius’ whole body goes rigid and he’s not breathing anymore but white hot jets of come are spurting from his cock and landing between her tits. She’s praising him, a small smile on her lips as she watches his come land on her.

“C’est bien Seerius, jouit sur moi, tu l’as mérité, good boy”

Her words sound like she’s praising a dog for his good behavior but somehow it’s exactly right and Sirius laughs as soon as he’s breathing again.

He staggers a bit in the aftershock of his orgasm but he feels giddy and sated and so fucking amused by her. He grabs her hand and pulls her against him, his come sticky between them. They both smile at each other like two badly behaved kids.

“You really are full of surprises, love” he grins and she laughs.

They kiss once more but this time it’s slow and lazy and with sated smiles in between.

***

When Moony comes back the following morning, he seems shocked to find Sirius clean and dressed with a solid breakfast on the table.

“What the hell happened to you?” asks Remus, eyes wide.

Sirius laughs and he knows it’s worrying Remus but he can’t help it.

“Nothing, I’m fine” he answers, waving his hand in the air and trying to master the smile tugging at his lips.

Remus’ eyes are narrowed but he says nothing and after a few seconds he drops it and goes upstairs.

Sirius is sipping coffee and reading the Prophet, his good mood fading rapidly now what with the rag he’s reading when Remus comes back into the kitchen.

“Padfoot” he calls from the doorframe.

Sirius tears his eyes from the article he’s trying not to spit on and looks at Remus.

He’s standing with a pair of jeans in his hands, looking bewildered.

“I found my jeans on the floor in the library.” says Remus.

There’s no grudge in his tone, Remus knows Sirius borrows his stuff and never says anything about it because he thinks it’s the least he can do to repay Sirius for lending him money. It’s stupid but Sirius has stopped fighting this battle long ago, he simply stuffs galleons inside Remus’ pockets anytime he can get away with it.

“So?” asks Sirius, wondering why this information is worth sharing. He always borrows stuff from Remus and is careless with them, what’s new?

“So… I don’t remember pocketing any knickers lately” says Remus gravely and now there is a lacy black material dangling accusingly from his index finger.

Sirius’ eyes go wide for a second before he puts on his best poker face.

“Well, too bad for you Moony, it’s your pants, you definitely should remember that kind of thing” he throws back casually.

Remus doesn’t buy it for a second.

“Who?” he simply asks without smiling, he almost looks dangerous.

Sirius sighs but he knows he’s cornered now.

“Fleur” he simply says and he watches as Remus’ eyebrows rise dangerously high.

Remus looks speechless but Sirius doesn’t think he’s really mad at him. It’s not as if Sirius brought someone from the outside or broke any Order rule…

Remus sits down, still silent. His shock seems to be fading.

“Of course…” he sighs “Of course it’s Fleur…” he says with an eye roll.

Sirius wonders what went through Remus’ mind but he’d rather not ask. He suspects Remus is smitten with Tonks and is revulsed by the idea that maybe Moony thought he’d bang his own cousin. But he hasn’t confronted Moony about his crush yet and now doesn’t seem like the right time anyway. He can’t wait to tell him how fucking happy he’d be if it ever happened but he _knows_ Remus and he doesn’t want to rush him. Moony’s too damn secretive and self-deprecating for his own good.

“Well? How the hell did _that_ happen?” asks Remus a bit impatiently.

Sirius blinks, torn away from his thoughts.

“Oh! Hum. However these things usually happen I guess?” he tries.

Remus does not look happy.

“Fuck, Padfoot! Isn’t she a bit young? Isn’t she with Bill? What the hell were you thinking?”

Sirius’ eyes narrow, he doesn’t like what Remus is implying, like he’s a rabid dog or something.

“Easy Moony” he growls, “She’s of age. And _she_ came to me. Not the other way around. She knows exactly what she’s doing, believe me. And no, she’s not with Bill. Not yet anyway” 

Remus sighs and it sounds like a mixture of relief and exasperation. 

“You’re unbelievable” he finally says but Sirius could swear there is a touch of fondness hidden in his tone.

He’s shaking his head at Sirius and they stare at each other. And then, something glints in Remus’ eyes and suddenly Sirius is grinning stupidly and Remus’ composure is crumbling and it’s like school all over again and now Sirius is laughing. 

It’s joyous and boyish and he doesn’t recognize the sound but it feels good. There is a rare youth in the way Remus’ face looks right now, all alight, and Sirius adores it. He wants to see that face more often. He wants to bask in his boyish grins and wicked gleams again.

“You know,” Sirius says slowly, “She likes it rough, Fleur. And she loves scarred and damaged men...” 

One of his eyebrows is raised and he winks as he says: “She might be coming for you next.”

And then it’s happening, Remus’ chest is shaking with silent laughter and he can’t keep a straight face anymore.

Sirius knows Moony would never go for Fleur, he’s too faithful to betray his crush on Tonks but it doesn’t matter because Remus is laughing fully now with sounds and all, and it’s all Sirius has ever missed.


End file.
